Chapter 833
Chapter 833 is titled "Vinsmoke Jajji" Cover Page Color Spread: "A special color spread to celebrate the widely anticipated opening of Film: Gold!!". The Straw Hats in kimonos are eating watermelons while watching fireworks with some goldfishes. Short Summary In a courtyard outside the Germa Kingdom's royal castle, Sanji duels his father. The fight brings back memories of his childhood, including his abuse at the hands of his brothers. Eventually, Jajji emerges victorious, due to his use of advanced technology and his willingness to sacrifice Germa 66 soldiers in order to get the jump on Sanji. Back inside the castle, Reiju patches Sanji up before, at Jajji's instruction, she puts exploding wristlets on Sanji in order to prevent him from escaping the wedding. Long Summary In the Germa Kingdom, a few Germa 66 agents rush to see the duel between Sanji and Jajji, wondering what Sanji is like. In Yonji's fortress, Yonji tells an engineer that he told Sanji off about refusing to cooperate with the wedding plans, expecting things to be the same as in the past, but ended up getting a dent in his head. The engineer unsuccessfully tries to repair Yonji's facial structure with a hammer; he next resorts to using a press machine to press Yonji's face on both sides, which returns it to normal. Yonji wonders how a "good-for-nothing" person like Sanji managed to best him. Meanwhile, the Germa 66 agents get their first glimpse of Sanji's combat prowess, admiring the strength he is displaying even without wearing a raid suit. Sanji launches a kick at Jajji, who blocks the attack with his arm before berating Sanji for kicking his own father. Sanji retaliates that Jajji started the fight, and once again refuses to acknowledge Jajji as his father. Jajji continues to swipe at Sanji with his lightning spear, and Sanji states that the only reason he returned to the Germa Kingdom was to protect his crew. Jajji reminds Sanji that any refusal to participate in the wedding will incur Big Mom's vengeance, but Sanji tells Jajji that he does not care what happens to the rest of his family in such an eventuality. During the fight, Sanji recalls parts of his childhood. He recalls being beaten by Yonji and his two elder brothers, after they caught him making food for "rats" (an activity they considered "below" royalty). Sanji attempted to retrieve the food he had made by punching his eldest brother in the face, but his brother retaliated with much stronger force, causing Yonji and the second eldest brother to laugh and tell Sanji that, even though they were all born on the same day, he was nothing like them. When Jajji and Reiju pass by behind them, Sanji called out to his father for help; however, Jajji replied that he had no obligation to raise a worthless son like him, before denouncing Sanji as a disgrace to their family name. Sanji's brothers then resumed their bullying. In the present, Jajji asks Sanji if he was reminiscing about his past as Jajji swings his spear at him, but Sanji blocks it with a Busoshoku Haki-imbued leg. Jajji and Germa 66 are surprised to see Sanji's display of Haki, and Jajji offers him a sword, reminding Sanji that he had trained him in swordsmanship. Sanji, however, refuses to use his hands for anything other than cooking, and Jajji criticizes him for keeping his old habits. Jajji then leaps high above Sanji, leaving the Germa 66 agents awestruck, and Sanji tries to counter Jajji's aerial attack with a Diable Jambe kick; however, Jajji grabs his leg and throws him into the ground, saying that war advances technology as he kicks Sanji with an electrified foot. He then blasts Sanji away with a blaster in the back of his shoe. As Jajji continues, telling Sanji that the Germa he once knew is a thing of the past, Sanji asks if he should really view his birth family in a higher light despite them not giving him any decent memories. Sanji reactivates Diable Jambe as Jajji commands his men to form a wall between them; this causes an attacking Sanji to hesitate, as he tells the men to get out of the way. Jajji then pierces one of his men from behind, putting the point of the spear right in front of Sanji before channelling electricity through the tip of the spear and sending Sanji flying backwards. Back inside the Germa Kingdom's royal castle, Reiju tends to Sanji's wounds and expresses her surprise that Sanji is much stronger than he was before. However, Sanji only reiterates his disdain for his family, saying that, despite his hopes to the contrary, they were even worse now than he remembered them being. Jajji tells him that the Germa 66 soldiers would give up their lives for the family, and Sanji asks him why he is not using them to try and conquer the North Blue again. Jajji replies that an alliance with Big Mom will guarantee their conquest. However, he refused to hand over one of his "precious sons" to her, to meet her terms for an alliance, so he sought out Sanji, the son whom he never truly considered a son. Sanji then notices that Reiju had placed wristlets on his arms, and Jajji reveals that they use the same mechanisms as the World Nobles' collars. Jajji warns Sanji that they will permanently damage his hands if he tries to escape Whole Cake Island, and further warns him that Big Mom is the only one with possession of the key. Even without this guarantee, Jajji remarks, the people of the Germa Kingdom will not let Sanji leave, so he has no choice but to go through with the wedding as scheduled. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is confirmed that Sanji did fight Yonji, breaking his face in the process. *A glimpse of Sanji’s past with the Vinsmoke Family is shown. **Sanji and his brothers were born on the same day. **Sanji used to be bullied by his brothers. *Sanji fights his father but is overpowered. **During the fight, Sanji uses Busoshoku Haki for the first time. *Sanji is forced to wear wristlets that are similar to the collars the world nobles put on their slaves, in order to prevent him from escaping. **Charlotte Linlin is in the possession of the keys. *Vinsmoke Jajji says he doesn't see Sanji as his son and only sees him as means to further his alliance with Big Mom and conquer the North Blue. Characters Arc Navigation